


This Can't Happen Again

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: The breakup was inevitable, but then again so was everything that followed.





	This Can't Happen Again

**Friday, April 13: 9:14 PM**

“I think even you realize that this isn’t working,” Hux said, swirling the scotch in his glass with practiced precision.  It danced dangerously close to the rim of the glass but never spilled. Hux thought it made him see distinguished and mysterious.  Kylo thought it made him seem like a pretentious dick. 

“If you weren’t so anal, they’d be working just fine,” Kylo retorted, taking a lungful of smoke from his cigarette before blowing a smoke ring.  Kylo thought it made him look cool and badass. Hux thought it made him look juvenile. 

“It’s not like you weren’t aware of my tendencies when you moved in.  I believe your words were, who the fuck cares as long as I’m getting laid…”

“Yeah, well I didn’t realize that sex with you was going to become a fuckng chore.  Pillow princess doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Kylo fired right back.

“Frankly, Kylo, I don’t care.  I just want you to pack your crap and get out of my life.  It’s bad enough you set our previous apartment on fire when you fell asleep smoking a joint.  I won’t have you destroy my new house,” Hux said, rubbing his temple with two fingers like he could somehow rub away the last two years of his life.

“Fuck you, Hux.”  Kylo stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving Hux to his drink.  

Hux sighed, pouring himself another liberal helping of alcohol while he listened to Kylo thunder through the apartment gathering his belongings.  It wasn’t like this should’ve been a surprise. They’d broken up three times in the last two weeks. They just always had one last night of sex and alcohol, and by morning Hux was feeling too tender to put his foot down.

Not this time though.  Kylo was leaving, and Hux was locking the door as soon as he was out.

It didn’t take Kylo all that long to gather his things.  Hux took a steadying breath as Kylo came back into the kitchen carrying his bags.

“This is for the best,” Hux said, trying to be an adult about this.

Kylo laughed bitterly.  “Choke on a dick, Hux,” Kylo said before walking out the door.

“Well, that went better than expected.”  Hux finished the scotch and stood up. He washed his glass and placed it neatly in the drying rack before walking down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

**Thursday, May 10: 3:43 PM**

“Hux, I didn’t realize that Kylo worked for our biggest competitor.  How does that work at home?” Diane from marketing said, pausing at Hux’s office.  

Hux blinked.  “Kylo?”

“Yeah, your partner?”

“Yes, I am aware of who you meant when you said Kylo. I am just not sure why…”

“You never mentioned that he worked for Rebellion Industries.”

Hux swallowed, trying not to choke on his own tongue.  He hadn’t paid attention to Kylo’s life since the separation.  Hell, Kylo had been bartending until the day Hux kicked him out.  Hux had to be forgiven for not expecting his loser of an ex to land a job at Hux’s biggest competitor’s firm.  

“I just didn’t think it was important,” Hux said, trying to keep a straight face as he felt like he might actually be having a heart attack.  If Kylo was working for Rebellion, he’d have enough money to pay for a remodel. 

Diane gave Hux a skeptical look, but Hux ignored her.  “If you don’t mind, I have an important conference call coming in any minute now,” Hux said, pointing to the door in hopes that she would see herself out.

“Right.  Sorry.”

“No worries, but if you’d please shut the door as you leave.”

Hux waited until the door was closed, and Diane was down the hall before he rushed to the windows and closed the blinds and locked the door.  He practically ripped the phone out of its cradle before bringing it to his ear. He dialed Kylo’s number by memory and tapped his fingers against the solid wood of his desk as he waited for him to answer.

Hux was starting to believe that the call would go to voicemail when suddenly Kylo’s voice was speaking into his ear.

“I figured I’d be hearing from you sooner or later.  Let me guess. You found out what I’m over at Rebellion now, and you want me to pay for your bathroom remodel,” Kylo said instead of greeting Hux.

Hux bit his lip because that had been his exact intention.  The asshole thought he knew Hux, but he was wrong. 

“I wouldn’t take a penny of your money, Kylo.  Knowing you, it’s probably as dirty as you are.”  Hux hoped that sounded convincing.

“You never minded how dirty I could be.”  

“I can do without dirty.”

“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo asked, cutting through the bullshit.

“Just wanted to tell you that I know you have your eyes on the Tarkin account, and it isn’t going to work.  Tarkin is a loyal client, and he won’t be lured away easily,” Hux said, looking down at the paperwork for the account as he spoke.

“How do you know I’m even involved with that?” Kylo sounded smug, like he was certain that Hux was full of shit.

“It’s a brash and hamfished attempt to steal our largest client.  It has you written all over it, which is why I’m not terribly concerned.  You couldn’t even lure my cat out with catnip. How do you expect to lure a seasoned businessman?”  Hux was rather proud of his retort.

“Mm, perhaps.  Or perhaps, I’ve already lured out what I wanted.  Tell me Hux, are you wearing those little garters that hold your socks up?  I did always love to tear those off with my teeth.” Kylo’s voice was husky and seductive, and it went straight to Hux’s cock—traitorous organ.

“What I’m wearing is no concern of yours.” Hux reached down to adjust his garter, hating that it started to itch as soon as Kylo mentioned it.

“I’m very concerned, Hux.  How are you going to be able to handle the Tarkin account if you’re distracted by your socks falling down?” Kylo asked.  “If I were there, I’d peel them off with my teeth just so you couldn’t be distracted by them.”

“Yes, because that would be the most distracting factor if you were here,” Hux said, but his voice cracked as he thought about Kylo undressing him in his office.

“You’re right.  That tie of yours is always too damn tight,” Kylo added, sounded completely serious.  

“You are incorrigible.”  Hux huffed out a breath, and adjusting his tie.

“You can’t fix perfection, Hux.  Now, I think I’d lead you around that corner office of yours by your tie...Just enjoy how red you’d get as I pulled you around on your hands and knees...no wait, we wouldn’t want to wrinkle those slacks of yours.  I’d removed them first.” Kylo sounded completely relaxed as he chronicled exactly how he’d take Hux apart.

Hux, however, was anything but relaxed.  He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust right there in his office, yet he couldn’t bring himself to hang up the phone.

“I think I’d make myself comfortable at your desk.  Do you still have that massaging office chair? I always did like that thing.”

Hux made a noise that may have been agreement, but it could have just been a strangled sound.  He wasn’t really sure anymore as he felt like his slacks were three sizes too small for his erection.  

“Yeah, I think I’d sit in that chair and have you kneel in front of me.  I’d use that tie to guide you to my cock. Let you lick it while I went through the Tarkin account.  Maybe I’d tug that tie as I fed you my cock. You always did like it when I choked you.”

“You just like hearing yourself speak don’t you?” Hux retorted.

“This is all for you, Hux.  You feel like I didn’t pull my weight in our relationship, so I’m giving you this.  Now, unzip your pants and wrap your hand around your cock.”

“Bastard,” Hux muttered, but he couldn’t stop himself from opening his pants and gripping his cock.  

“That’s it.  Firm grip, not too fast.  I want to hear the hitch in your breathing when you cup your testi—there it is.  Love that sound.”

Hux was lost.  He stroked himself as Kylo continued to give orders through the phone.  Hux felt dizzy as he picked up speed. Kylo voice was soft by firm. He left no room for argument as he laid out his orders methodically.  

Within minutes, Hux was teetering on the edge.  His one hand was white knuckling the desk while his other fisted his cock, and Kylo’s voice spoke in his ear.

“Love the way you forget to breathe when you get close.  Yes, just like that. Keep going. I want to hear you come all over that fancy desk of yours.”

“So close, Ren,” Hux gasped, squeezing his cock and teasing the head as he felt completely out of control.

“Stand up and brace yourself on the desk.  Strip your cock over it. Come all over your desk, babe,” Kylo commanded.

Hux rose to his feet, and followed his orders.  Gasping as he felt his balls tighten and he spilled over the ink blotter on his desk.  

“That’s it.  Yes,” Kylo said, sounding completely satisfied as Hux collapsed into his seat.

“Now my desk is a mess,” Hux groaned, staring at the mess.  “Why didn’t you just come take a dump in my ficus?”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Kylo, this can’t happen again.  This was…” Hux looked at his hand and his spent cock and cringed. “...a mistake.”

“Whatever you say, Hux.  I’ll see you at the Tarkin fundraiser next month.  Until then, enjoy that nice office of yours while you still have it,” Kylo told him before promptly hanging up.

“Bastard,” Hux complained, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box and attempting to clean himself up.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 26: 7:45 PM**

Hux adjusted his tie as he sipped his drink.  He hated these sort of events. Hux was a fierce businessman, but he hated having to mingle.

“Armitage, have you met our newest account manager, Benjamin Organa-Solo?” Amilyn Holdo of Rebellion introduced as she walked up to Hux who’d been minding his own business.  

Hux looked up into too familiar eyes as Amilyn smiled knowingly.  She always did rub him the wrong way.

“Armitage Hux,” Hux said, holding out his hand to Kylo.  

“You run the Tarkin account for First Order, don’t you?” Kylo asked, giving Hux a smug smile.

“I do.  We’ve worked together for years now.” Hux kept his tone even.

“I’m a bit knew to the business, perhaps you wouldn’t mind me picking your brain,” Kylo said.

Amilyn laughed at that.  “Ben, Armitage is not known for giving up his trade secrets.  He’d sooner cut off his own leg.”

“I have ways of getting the information I need,” Kylo told her, giving her a charming smile.

Hux only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.  Kylo was ridiculous. 

“Forgive me, but I have to make the rounds,” Hux said, stepping away before he said something he’d regret.

“Of course,” Kylo told him, continuing to look far too smug.  God, Hux wanted to ring his neck. 

Hux made his rounds, speaking to everyone he was expected to.  He continued to drink as he went, one glass after the next until the entire room was feeling a bit warm.  Hux adjusted his tie as he stood beside the bar, trying to stop himself from seeking out Kylo in the crowd.

His eyes found Kylo anyway.  He was speaking to a group of people, completely captivating them with some story or other.  Hux hated how nostalgic it made him to watch Kylo charm people while Hux strayed away from such situations.  Hux could give orders but smalltalk was Kylo’s area of expertise. The man had a witty rejoinder for everything.

“You bastard.  Why did you have to wear the all black ensemble?  Couldn’t you just wear a suit like a normal person?  You just have to look dark and mysterious,” Hux muttered to himself as he swirled his drink.  He could’ve used a cigarette right them.

Hux tried not to remember all of the times he’d peeled that very outfit off of Kylo.  He immediately felt his body respond as he thought about it.

“Damn it all.”  Hux put his drink down and headed towards the men’s room.  

Hux was washing his hands when Kylo walked into the bathroom, pulling his black tie loose as he strode in.  He didn’t pause until he was crowding Hux against the vanity and tugging him in by his tie. Their lips pressed together in a sloppy kiss as Kylo lifted Hux’s hips onto the counter.  

“You couldn’t take your eyes off me all night,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s lips, nipping them between breaths.  

“Take your damn pants off,” Hux ordered, pushing Kylo back and practically tearing off his belt as quickly as he could.

Kylo went to work on Hux’s pants at the same time, and soon they were both standing with their pants pooled around their ankles.  

Hux shoved Kylo against the vanity this time, kissing him roughly and cupping him through his boxers.  He tugged those boxers down and sank to his knees. He took Kylo in his mouth and swallowed him down.

Kylo cursed above him, burying his fingers in Hux’s hair and tugging.  

Hux didn’t waste time, getting right down to the things that he knew drove Kylo wild.  He cupped his balls as he teased the head of Kylo’s cock. He then used his other hand to press his thumb just behind Kylo’s testicles.

A string of curses spilled from Kylo’s lips as he rocked his hips, fucking Hux’s mouth.  Hux loved it when Kylo did that. Pillow princess, his ass. He could reduce Kylo to a puddle of come and lust in under five minutes.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Kylo groaned as Hux took him as deeply as he could and swallowed.  “Fuck!”

Hux felt Kylo’s balls tighten in his palm and a moment later Kylo was spilling down his throat.  Pulling back as he swallowed, he tucked Kylo back into his boxers. 

Kylo’s head was tipped back, and his jaw was slack as he came back down.  

“You want me to—”

Hux shook his head, quickly getting to his feet.  “No. This was a mistake. Anyone could walk in here.  This can’t happen again,” Hux said, pulling his own pants up and walking out of the bathroom.

“Idiot,” Hux muttered as he walked out of the restaurant, but he wasn’t certain which one of them he was referring to.

* * *

**Saturday, July 21: 12:37 AM**

“Harder, harder,” Hux cried as Kylo took him from behind.  He was bent over the couch in the sitting room. 

Kylo gripped his hair as he thrust harder.  

“I’m close.”

“I know,” Kylo retorted, stroking Hux’s cock as he went.

Hux gasped as his body let go and he was awash with pleasure.  He cursed, collapsing onto the back of the couch.

“Never again,” Hux muttered as they both laid on the floor catching their breath.

“Of course, Hux.”

* * *

**Wednesday, August 22: 3:18 PM**

Kylo blew a smoke ring as he floated on his back in the pool.  

“This can’t happen again,” Hux shouted from underneath the umbrella beside the pool.  However, he was already burnt from over an hour of fucking in the sun. Regrets were many when Hux felt this sore.  

“Want me to put aloe on your back before you kick me out?” Kylo called from his place in the pool.

“I can reach my own damn back,” Hux complained, getting up and going inside.  He cursed when he went into the bathroom and couldn’t reach his back with the aloe.

“You’ve never been able to reach your back,” Kylo said, walking in after him and grabbing the aloe before slathering it on his back.  “Your dick, on the other hand…”

“Oh, shut u—” Hux cut off with a yelp as Kylo massaged him a little too hard.

* * *

**Sunday, September 23: 11:23 AM**

“Never—”

“Again.  Yes, I’m aware,” Kylo retorted, slapping Hux ass as Hux got out of the car.  

He’d run into Kylo at the coffee shop, and somehow he’d ended up fuking him in his car.  There had been a lot of somehows lately. It was becoming rather hard to ignore.

“It can’t.  We’re finished, Kylo.”

“Got it.  See you next week,” Kylo said, giving Hux one last slap to the ass.

* * *

**Monday, October 29: 4:13 PM**

“Ne—”

“Shut up, Hux, and quit hogging the blanket,” Kylo complained, tugging the comforter back over to his side of the bed.

Hux grumbled, but he allowed Kylo to have a portion of the blanket.  

* * *

**Thursday, November 22: 5:46 PM**

Kylo groaned as Hux fucked him over the dining room table, shaking the entire table with each thrust.  The gravy spilled over the table, and the cranberry sauce went flying as Kylo knocked it in an attempt to grip the table.  

Hux snapped his hips forward repeatedly, gripping Kylo’s hips as hard as he could.  Hux shuddered as he tipped over the edge, taking Kylo with him a moment later. 

Kylo collapsed onto the turkey, groaning as Hux collapsed on top of him.  “Before you say it, never again. I got it,” Kylo said, rolling off of the turkey and pulling one of the legs off before taking a bit out of it.

“Well, you certainly aren’t going to win me back with those manners,” Hux complained, looking at the ruined spread.  

“Who said I’m trying to win you back at all?” Kylo asked, getting up and grabbing a plate to serve himself.

“No, of course not.”  Hux rolled his eyes, getting up and pulling on his pants before joining Kylo.

* * *

**Monday, December 24: 9:57 PM**

“What are you doing here...with your bags?” Hux asked, frowning as Kylo stood in the doorway.

“I figured since you have no one to celebrate with…”

“That I’d be desperate?”

“Lonely?”

“I have Millicent,” Hux said, pointing to his cat who was curled up beneath the tree.  

“You have me too,” Kylo said softly.

“Do I?”

“Cut the crap, Hux.  We’ve been fucking more now than we did when we were together.  Just give it up. You still want me. We still work,” Kylo said, stepping into the house and pushing Hux against the wall.  

“Don’t be ridiculous…” Hux mumbled, frowning as Kylo leaned in.

“Not being ridiculous.  Just being honest,” Kylo said, leaning in the rest of the way and kissing Hux roughly.

“I’m coming home,” Kylo whispered, nuzzling Hux’s neck.

“Bastard,” Hux muttered, burying his fingers in Kylo’s hair and holding him in place.  “You’re paying for the bathroom remodel.”

“Whatever you want.  I just want to come home.”

“And you’ll back off my Tarkin account.”

“Don’t give a fuck about Tarkin.  I got what I want right here.”

“Sentimental idiot,” Hux muttered, but he nodded, pressing his nose against Kylo’s cheek.  “Fine, I suppose you can come back.”


End file.
